


365 Drabbles in 365 Days!

by SweetDreams828



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), more to be added - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hurt John Watson, Kylo is a Badass, M/M, Other Fandoms to Be Added - Freeform, Other tags to be added, Rating May Change, injured reader, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreams828/pseuds/SweetDreams828
Summary: 365 Writing challenge from various fandoms, rating will change and i am open to requests!





	1. Chasing the pain (Sherlock/John)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have decided to try to write again. So as a *hopefully* daily writing trial I am going to do a drabble a day using this list: http://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/ (Join me if you want! Please I want company!) each prompt will be from a different fandom and not related to each other unless I say otherwise. Please leave comments and kudos cause I love you all!

1\. Outside the Window: What’s the weather outside your window doing right now? If that’s not inspiring, what’s the weather like somewhere you wish you could be?

Sherlock (John/Sherlock)

‘Of course it’s bloody cold and raining, why wouldn’t it be. Oh no Sherlock couldn’t figure out where these dumb ass criminals were when it was warm and sunny could he? Nope he had to wait till it's fucking cold and pissing my shoulder off.’ John thought bitterly.  
“Keep up John!” Sherlock screamed from half a block away three murderers running ahead of him. There was no way that John was going to let anything happen to Sherlock. He was the only one who was making his life worthwhile.  
“Sherlock! Keep going.” John replied. That was where he made his fatal mistake. The leader of the little gang that they were chasing realized that in order to get out alive and free that he would have to create a distraction and that wonderful distraction was John. Without really aiming the tall man pulled his gun and started to wildly shoot behind him. Sherlock slowed his pace to allow his blogger to catch up to him and to give the leader the appearance of being in control.  
“Don’t suppose you called Lestrade did you?” John spit out as he caught up with Sherlock still chasing after the murderers.  
“I am counting on my brother to keep his eyes on us.”  
“Of course you are.” John spat out as he dodged a new hail of bullets while silently thanking his lucky stars that Mycroft had essentially placed him and Sherlock on permanent watch.  
Sherlock and John dodged a few more bullets before the leader got truly pissed and came to a full stop and took proper aim. Sherlock noticed immediately and went to push his John out of the way. John however was quicker and immediately knew what Sherlock was about to do. John was able to shove Sherlock to the ground taking the bullet to his chest that had been at the perfect height to pierce Sherlock's heart, instead taking the bullet into his own lungs. The pain blinded John and made him black out as he hit the ground. Sherlock rolled as soon as he hit the ground and immediately sees John on the ground wheezing attempting to drag in breaths.  
“No no no John! You can not die on me!” Sherlock screamed out not even caring that the murderers were getting away. His only concern for John.  
“Sher, it’s……..it’s ok.” John rasped out. Struggling for breath.  
“No John no it’s not. Please stay with me, don’t go to sleep on me! Help is on the way!” Sherlock cried out as he heard the sirens far off.  
It had to be cold and rainy John thought as he was laying in the cold wet disease infested street, why couldn’t it be sunny and warm, oh well at least my Sherlock is holding me. Maybe i’ll live and we can move to the beach John thought before he passed out from the pain and shock.


	2. Protecting my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. The Unrequited love poem: How do you feel when you love someone who does not love you back?
> 
> Star Wars (Kylo Ren/You) I can’t poem so here’s some Reader/Kylo Ren feels. Also sorry for all the feels right off the bat.

I always thought he was fascinating, the man that lead the First Order. To have such power and responsibility was quite fascinating. After all that's what you told yourself when you squealed with joy at being assigned to protect the leader.  
In person Kylo Ren was far more intimidating. He immediately confronted all of the new stormtroopers and informed us that he would not accept anything less than perfection and loyalty. To demonstrate his resolve he lit up his unique lightsaber and sliced a computer clean in half.  
“Keep that in mind while you are doing your job.” His modulated voice spat out.  
We were able to prove ourselves exactly a week later. We were clearing a small outlining planet where there was rumored to be a Kyber crystal stock. I knew instantly the moment we marched off the ship that there was something wrong. The moment that Kylo Ren appeared shots fired out. We launched into action shooting at the rebels. The fight didn't last long, the rebels clearly outnumbered. Everyone thought that we had won but I knew, I had that feeling that there was something that we were missing. As such I hung closer to Kylo than was expected of me. I could feel the waves of anger rolling off of him as he searched the area looking for the hidden Kyber, watching as his rage grew with the apparent realization that the lead was fake and nothing more than an attempt to get him to the planet. You knew that the informant would soon be dead.  
“FN-2111 why are you hovering? Do you perhaps want a taste of my lightsaber?” Kylo spat out at me. I cringed internally at the pure hatred that was all too clear though the modulation.  
“I apologize sir, I just want to make sure that you are safe.”  
I could feel his glare through his helmet.  
“Back in position trooper. Don’t make me ask twice.”  
Saluting I slunk back to my position behind Kylo as we advanced further onto the planet. It was quiet for a few more minutes before I spotted them. Two rebels were hiding on a rock overhang, blasters pointed right at Kylo’s heart. My instincts took over as I ran forward and shoved him to the ground as the blasters went off. There was a sharp pain in my ribs as I took the blast ment for my superior officer who was radiating pure murder from below me.  
He rolled from underneath me effectively dumping me on the ground. I watched as he stood and used the force to summon both of the rebels to his location. He used his mind control powers to force out the information before spearing both of the rebels, their bodies hitting the ground with a dull thunk. The clearing was dead quiet with the exception of my labored breath as everyone was assessing the situation and scouting out threats.  
Once Kylo was able to assure himself that we were truly alone he turned to me, looking down at the bleeding wound. The next thing I knew was a warm voice in my head telling me to sleep and heal. When I awoke later that day in medical, I knew it was Kylo Ren who brought me there, I also knew that it was Kylo Ren who pushed through my promotion and made me and officer.  
We went on many more missions together I was always at his back watching for unseen threats. I was eventually given my own team of troopers who I trained to work with the head of the first order. We were lethal, anyone who came against us would find themselves struck down before they even had a chance to draw their weapon. I always knew that Kylo never saw me as anything other than a good Stormtrooper even though I knew I loved him. At first the rejection hurt, a deep searing pain down to my bones but the more I thought about it the more I realized that Kylo was too important to love me. I eventually was able to accept that nothing would ever happen between us and to tunnel all of my love and wishes into work demanding perfection of myself and others.  
Seeing him put himself in danger always made me nervous and more determined to protect him from even his own stupidity, especially after times of him being goaded on by General Hux. Which is how we found ourselves in our current predicament. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that if we made it back alive I was going to kill Hux myself. There was no way that he didn’t know the level of danger that he was sending us into. The rebels came at us before we could even land, shooting our shuttle out of the sky. They immediately surrounded us and opened fire. The fighting was brutal, bombs going off, blaster fire from above and on ground. Within minutes half of my team that had become my family was dead. The only thing pushing me was pure rage and determination to keep Kylo safe, because if anything were to happen to him I would be a failure, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.  
Kylo for his part was using the force to his advantage and ensuring that he had the upper hand as he tried to clear the field. He sliced through his enemies with his lightsaber, impaling many on the fizzing cross guards all while using the force to take down pilots and fighters far off. Kylo heard the blaster fire before I did, knew where it was going to strike before I did, and knew that he was going to be too late.  
The strike hit me square in the back, knocking me forward over broken ground. I knew instantly from the blinding pain from my multitude of broken bones and weakness in my extremities that there would be no walking away from this. I would not be facing tomorrow only the vastness of the next life. As I lay dying in the dirt, the only thing that gave me hope was the sight of Kylo Ren fighting his way to freedom, never giving up hope. I prayed to the Gods that he would win, that he would be able to go on, and that he would destroy Hux when he saw him again. The last thing I would ever hear in this life was that same gentle voice in my head telling me to sleep that I had done well.


	3. The Vessel ( Star Trek Alternate Original Series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. The Vessel: Write about a ship or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different from where you are now.  
> I promise this will be the last angsty fic for a while. (Most likely) Love you all! Star Trek Alternate Original Series (Kirk/Spock/Bones)   
> Also did I mention that the 365 days will not be everyday, life gets in the way.

It was never supposed to be like that, it was an easy mission. They were supposed to be peaceful they were supposed to want to be in the federation. They attacked instead. Kirk and Uhura were injured, the five security guards that were there to protect them gave their lives.   
It just wasn’t fair. Kirk had done everything right, he had fact checked, he had planned. He had even put himself in front of the phaser fire to protect his crew. Which is how he had almost died, and how the five guards had died to protect him and Uhura who was severely injured too.   
He couldn’t stand to be in the med bay anymore, and since his lovers had went off to check on Uhura he saw no qualms about escaping. He knew that hiding on the observation deck would be easy for them to find him, but still he just needed a few minutes to collect himself. This was not the first time that he had lost crew. In fact they were the numbers 67-72.   
Seventy two people dead all because of him.   
“There you are T'hy'la, we were worried about you. You still need to be in the med bay.”  
Spock spoke while pulling Kirk to his chest.   
Kirk just nodded and leaned back further into his lovers chest, he didn't even flinch when McCoy appeared in front of him tricorder at the ready.   
“Hey sunshine, what are you doing up here?”  
Kirk continued to stare out the window, obviously lost in thought. Both men knew they wouldn’t get him to talk for a while, that it would be better for them to let him think. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kirk spoke up.  
“Do you ever wish you could just step onto the transporter and have it take you back to before you ever met me? That way you would be safe from my stupidity. I know neither of you wanted to be stuck with me, i’m flat out useless and a hazard to everyone's health. You were just forced to join me and now my bad decisions have gotten seventy two crew people killed. It’s all my fault, maybe I should just quit. Go back to Iowa, go back to the farm.” Jim was silenced by McCoy leaning over him and kissing him hard. When he finally drew back for breath Kirk was about to argue when Spock’s mouth replaced McCoys.  
“Now listen here James Tiberius Kirk, we won't hear anymore about you being useless or a hazard. You are the most amazing Captain in the world, hell the universe. The whole world owes you their lives multiple times over. You are amazing and it's time you are showed how amazing you are.”  
Kirk looked up at McCoy tears streaming from his eyes, as Spock held him closer. “The doctor is right. You are way too hard on yourself Jim. No one could have known that the meeting was nothing more than a trap. You saved yourself and Lieutenant Uhura’s life today. You did the best you could with the knowledge of the situation that you had.”  
The three men sat in a huddle with Kirk in the center crying silently for the fallen, for his two loves who make his life worth living, for the future until he cries himself to sleep.  
When he wakes up later in their shared room snuggled between the two rather than in med bay where he should have been, he smiles and feels the love before falling back to sleep.


End file.
